


Worth a Thousand Words

by Springmagpies



Series: AU August 2020 [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, Best Friend Bonding Time, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: At her first gallery showcase, Bobbi is nervous to see what people make of her work. Luckily, she has one opinion she can always count on. Fitz's.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Bobbi Morse
Series: AU August 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862158
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	Worth a Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 19 of AU August. So, I'm ten days behind. That's an oops. This is for the lovely @fitzsimmonkeys! You're the best! Enjoy!

After years of hard work, Bobbi had finally managed it. She had gotten her photographs into a gallery. There was a whole showcase night and everything, with fancy clothes, cocktails, and those little hotdogs that rich people pretended weren’t just expensive pigs in a blanket. 

She was nervous, more nervous than she would let on, about how the whole evening would go. Being newer to the gallery scene, there were a lot of expectations that she wasn’t sure how to prepare for. Luckily, though, she had her best friends by her side to help her through. 

Fitz was the one who got to the gallery first. He was dressed smartly in a button up shirt and a nice suit jacket, but it was the proud smile on his face that Bobbi noticed first.

“Hey,” Bobbi said, walking over to him with a smile of her own. He pulled her into a quick hug before they made their way over to Bobbi’s display.

“So, how’re you feeling?” he asked as he swiped two of the fancy hotdogs from a passing tray. 

She shrugged and grabbed two glasses of champagne from a waiter that passed as well. “Feeling alright. Uncomfortable surrounded by all these bigwigs. Oh, and regretting wearing heels. My feet are killing me.”

“You could take ‘em off. Just walk around in your bare feet. Who's going to stop you?”

“No one. But, I don’t think they’d invite me back.”

“I don’t know,” he said, drawing in a breath through clenched teeth, “you could always say it was an artistic statement. I’d back you up. Then again, I’d always support you.”

She grinned and handed him his drink. “I know you would.”

“Speaking of which, Mack, Daisy, and me were thinking you might want to get cheeseburgers after this. Figured there might not be the most substantial of choices here.” He held up one of the pigs in a blanket as proof.

Bobbi nearly dropped her drink to hug him again. She was absolutely starving and something told her gallery etiquette frowned upon taking an entire tray of finger-food for one’s self. 

“That sounds like heaven,” she said. She ate the little food he had taken and took a sip of her drink just as they arrived at her photographs. With the food and drink in her mouth, she didn’t have the chance to present the pictures before Fitz took them in.

“Wow,” he said, his eyes drinking in her work. “They’re amazing, Bobbi. The perspective, the contrast in colors.”

“You like them?” she said, turning to look at the photos as well.

Fitz nodded. He dragged his eyes away from the photographs to give her another smile. “I’m really proud of you.”

She was going to say thank you, but an unexpected wave of emotion clogged her throat, so instead she just grabbed his upper arm and squeezed.

“So, you think they earned me a cheeseburger?” she asked, letting go of his arm to shove him playfully. 

“Oh for sure. Maybe even a plate of curly fries.”

“Wow, you really do like them.”

“Yep, no jokes.”

Bobbi laughed and it was then that Daisy arrived, jumping up and down, beaming, and not really caring about the fancy setting. The interactions with her friends grounded her, and Bobbi once again thanked the heavens she had them by her side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Tumblr @springmagpies!


End file.
